fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Plague
The Black Plague ( , Burakku Purēgu; lit. "Dark Power Blurring Vision") is a recurring Magic Phenomenon across . It seemingly harnesses an aspect of an individual and can cause their transformation into a Black Beast (黒い獣, Kuroi Kemono). Although initially uncontrollable, much like the Dragon Seed, these transformations can either be suppressed or be manipulated to one's will given enough time or the proper supervision. Description All beings possess an innate desire to suppress the aspects of themselves they find the most negative. It is an instinctual action in order to enable us to allow camaraderie with others. This turns into an aspect of the soul tucked away, that prevents the vast majority of individuals from reaching their full potential as individuals. This very fragment of an individual is regarded as one's "Power of Darkness" (闇の力, Yami no Chikara). Although not an inherently evil power, the nature of its existence makes it something to be avoided by the common man. However, those who have denied themselves, sinned for selfish reasons, or possess a fragmented resolve will ultimately find their darkness seeping into one's soul. Although the speed in which it takes over one's soul, compared to that of , is comparatively slower. Nonetheless, continual actions of such nature eventually boil over, leading to one's darkness spreading throughout the soul and overwhelming the victim's very persona. This consequence is the transformation into a Black Beast. A Black Beast is the state of the soul which reveals "the other truth" of the victim of the disease. The personality of the victim is completely thwarted to that of their innermost insecurities, or traits which they do not wish to share to the world. As such, no two Black Beasts are completely alike and, as a result, some may not even possess the violent tendencies often compared to Demons. The appearance one takes upon this form is still humane. However, one's skin becomes progressively pigmented with a black liquid across the body. Moreover, one's pupils and sclerae invert colors. Their raw power increases significantly, however they are often hampered by a personality that is ill-suited for any sort of strategic battle. Those that progressively learn to accept the darkness as a facet of themselves, or are alternatively purified through different means, will find themselves reverting to their base human form. Those who fully accept themselves are able to harness the power of a Black Beast without losing to their subconscious, thus fully employing their power as a Mage. Those who chose to seal said power from an external Mage become even more liable to completely lose themselves to the darkness within them, turning them into an irreversible Black Beast that could potentially unleash chaos upon the world. Notable Victims Notes Although inspired by Daemonblight/Malevolence in and , this Magic Phenomenon was ultimately created by the author due to desiring a way to make use of the "Power of Darkness" discussed in canon without resorting to . Although initially the victims of this plague were to transform into Demons, the author then avoided this approach due to the specificity of Demons in the series. However, Black Beasts and Demons are somewhat similar in terms of their nature. Category:Magic Phenomenon